conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Male Disciple A
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }}Race: Human |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }}Age': 16-17 |- |'Gender': Male |- |'Status': Deceased |- ! colspan="2" | Information |- |' } | Name (Katakana): ! } | }}Hair': Light blue |- |' } | Name (Kanji): ! } | }}Eye': Teal blue |- |' } | Voice actress: ! } | }}Attire': B Rank Uniform |- |- ! colspan="2" | Relatives |- |'Family''': Unnamed Parents } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} A male disciple who attends Aterra Academy. He appears to be a student in the second year class as he often appears in the 2nd year class. He also appears to be in the Elite Class and is a B Rank student, like with Chlotz, judging from his uniform. Appearance He has light blue hair, similarly coloured to Serina with blue eyes that match. His attire, like all Disciples, is the school uniform of Aterra Academy. As he appeared in the 2nd years classroom, presumedly he's a 2nd year with a B Rank, due to the blue lining similar to what Chlotz wears. During the main events The male disciple first appears in the 2nd year classroom of God's Gift, alike to other students,admiring him for being the God's Gift. After Ms.Chloe lectures about dusk circles and elements to her class, he talks about Alec Marker who earns the highest grades out of everyone in the class and how he is a part of the Nemisis Hunters. At the time of the prologue, there are only four S Rank girls, including Fuuko while there are only two male disciples, including Alec who are in the school. The others are fighting on the continent of aterra. During the events of Chapter 5 when the Star festival is being prepared the night before,The male disciple is seen arguing with 3rd year disciples and a standard disciple about their cooking. He later calls Ms. Chloe to help him with adding ingredients . After the School Festival, the male disciple is seen on School grounds, with a few demonic features and speaking strangely. When Chlotz, God's Gift and Alec approach him, they realise there is something wrong with him via personality. Shortly afterwards, the Disciple transforms into a Dusk Spawner, unable to control theirself. Narika and Fuuko appear, alarmed at how a Dusk Spawner appeared on the school grounds. Alec is hesitant at acting, but Wake quickly chooses that they trap the beast using a magical barrier with the help of Fuuko and Narika. Chlotz contacts the AngelMarkers lab, with the news that Mark and some others are coming, preparing a cage to stop the beast. Suddenly, Enzea appears, telling them that it isn't 'necessary' and has Rus and Clau both slay the beast. As the student-now-monster begins to fade, he is notably able to make human speech rather than the normal obscure growling of Dusk Spawners before death. Quotes "A-Aaaaagh...Chlotz...God's Gift...I'm sorry...I...Nngh...didn't think...grrr..this would...gr...Gaaaaaah! Grrrrrr! A-Aaagh...Aaaah, grrr!" -Male Disciple turning into a Dusk Spawner "Gr...Mo..m..." -Disciples final words Category:Characters